TwiBoobs
by Be Obscene
Summary: A Bella/Alice story.  Still working on a title as you can see.  Alice is the new girl in town and feels like an outcast, that is until she meets a sexy teenager named Bella who shares similar "gifts."  Contains language and sexual themes. FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**The begining saga of a new Bellice romance...sort of. Tell me what you think :)**

My name is Alice Cullen; okay, so it's not my real name but I'll get back to that, promise. This family that I've been living with for the past...I dunno century give or take relocated to a small town called Forks, a stupid name for a stupid town. I'm guessing living in the city was too much smog for everyone to handle, but it was perfect since sunlight was kind of a big NO if we wanted to blend in and be normal. We're all pale and super scary looking, the males especially, big, tall, demented looking eyes that are the first thing people notice; so much for trying to be normal and not draw attention to ourselves.

Nobody in our little family is related, everyone was spread out around the globe before we all got together. Carlisle, the father figure is a blonde English gentleman and Jeffery Dahmer-type, only more subtle, he's married to Esme, kind of a MILF I guess, I mean she is pretty hot. Edward is a very emo and brooding older brother which can be fucking annoying. Jasper is more of a romantic, he's straight but for the longest time I thought he was gay for Edward. Rosalie is a bitch, that's really all you need to know, plus she has red hair so you know she's evil. Emmet is a big Hulking dude, some times I didn't know if he was really shy or just really slow. Then there's me, everyone just thinks I'm some girly girl but in reality I have a dark secret hiding behind my spiky short hair and gold eyes.

"Alice, don't forget your books" Esme reminded me; she was wearing a very provocative outfit this morning for whatever reason, probably to seduce Carlisle who was too busy thinking about work, he was getting ready to go to the hospital; as a well respected doctor and the fact that he could never age, he had become quite wealthy.

"Back to school...again" Edward said like sad sack.

"Jeez, Ed, lighten up!" Rosalie snapped as we walked to the door; the biggest joke in our family was the fact that we've repeated high school again and again in a different town, it was a real drag. I followed my siblings to the drive way where I got into my new Porsche Carlisle got me, I got the sneaking suspicion he had some kind of old man, perverted crush on me and liked to shower me with gifts.

I wore baggy clothes, Rosalie and the others thought maybe I was fat and was just trying to fit in, which was sort of correct. It was one of my dark secrets I didn't want anyone else knowing but it was hard since I lived with all these people, had almost no privacy and Edward could read minds; I didn't mention anything about vampire powers yet? Right, kind of important, Edward can read minds, Jasper fucks with people's emotions, Emmet I guess has extra strength, Rosalie is a bitch and I can some times see into the future. Before even coming to Forks I saw in my future a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, she was very beautiful and I guessed we would be friends or something but then she called me a skank; I decided to stay clear of this girl as she would be a much hated enemy. The weirdest thing about the dream was the fact that I only saw her from the neck up.

As I pulled up in the student parking lot I noticed a beat up orange truck, I wondered what dumb redneck jock drove to school in that. I parked at the far end and met up with the rest of the Cullen kids. Classes of course went like they always did, I never forgot anything since it was repeated so many times, drilled into my head so much that I didn't have to study any more. At lunch things got weird, Emmet and Jasper talked about some crazy hot girl that had the biggest pair of tits they had ever seen on a high schoolgirl and heard she was still a virgin. The weird part was that she claimed to be one of the school's outcasts even though she was clearly popular crowd material. Jasper pointed her out, walking to a table not that far from us and I can confirm that they were in deed the biggest set of knockers I had ever seen, like easily bigger than my head. The poor girl wore a tight shirt and what must have been an expensive bra that supported the round weights on her chest. She had a big ass too, she wore apple bottom jeans. Then I realized something, it was the girl I had that vision about, same dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was talking with some rather annoying looking people and even looked and smiled in our direction, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't befriend such a hot girl who obviously had it in for me.

Back at home when I was alone in my bedroom, I took off my extra large hoodie to look at my own enormous eye sores. I had some huge hooters as well, but they looked weird on a short, pale girl like me. I didn't want any attention because of them, I couldn't afford to. _"A teenage vampire with large breasts just wouldn't be accepted these days" _I told myself. It was nice to know there was someone with bigger ones than mine but I could never see being friends with that stuck up looking, dirty, skank-calling girl. Ever.

I found out that rusty truck in the student parking lot was hers, I wasn't sure why she couldn't get a better ride but I guessed her family was poor. I tried avoiding her but she was almost unavoidable since she was in a few of my classes. The day came in my chemistry class, I was partnered up with her on an assignment, I grinded my teeth just thinking about how that would go. She walked over to my table in the lab, late afternoon, that's when I got a better look at these knockers and needless to say they were very impressive.

"Hi, my name is Bella" she said, attempting a smile, it was probably killing her, "My real name is Isabella but I don't like that name very much."

"I'm Alice" I said, not really bothering giving her a smile back. We went through the assignment quite quickly, she even did most of the work which surprised me because every other school I went to where I had to work with other people they would usually goof around and talk to their friends leaving me to do everything. I was starting to think the vision I had was all wrong, this girl didn't seem bitchy or anything, she seemed rather sweet; why on Earth would she call me a skank? We never hung out after school or anything, we'd only talk casually in class. On the days where I was supposed to be concentrating on my work and she was in my class, she would be on my left or right and I would always catch myself looking at her boobs, gigantic interruptions, keeping me from my work. I got into trouble a few times for not paying attention to the teacher; staying after class one day a teacher asked me what my deal was.

"That Bella girl is too distracting" I told him, "Her giant breasts are interrupting my learning. You should either put me in another class or make sure she's out of my sight!" He just looked at me, not knowing what to say to that. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and told me to just not pay attention to her because what he was talking about was much more important, that and I think he was coming on to me; what was it with all of these older men in my life having an attraction to me? It's not like they knew I had some kind of an attractive body.

After a couple of days, Bella was giving me weird looks; some days it would be looks at lunch, like she was grossed out or something by me and my fake family. She hardly seemed friendly during our lab assignments and gave me the cold shoulder in the halls. Thank God for the weekends; that is until one weekend when I happened to be walking along the same path as Miss Bella Swan. She walked up to me with her arms crossed and frowning, she walked straight up to me, looking me down and blocking my path.

"Alice, what's your deal?" she asked a little prudish.

"My deal?" I asked, crinkling my nose, "I have no deal. What's your deal?"

"You're very anti-social, why? You seem like such a nice girl and all you do is sit with your family. Why don't you like talking to people? I thought we could be friends but you ignore me" Bella spoke clearly.

"I'm sorry Bella...It's just...just..." I started, I couldn't just say I seen you in a vision and you were very rude to me.

"Just?" she asked, tapping her foot, "Are you jealous of me? Do you feel insecure because of these?" She held the bottoms of her breasts and thrusted them my way.

"No...well..." I stammered.

"Alice" she sighed, "Please, try to look past them. I'm not a promiscuous person or anything you may have heard. I'm a decent person. Or at least I try."

I smiled and opened my arms for a hug, I couldn't leave her standing all sad. She hugged me, squeezing me with a smile; it was just when I realized she was going to find out about my little secret.

"Alice...What are you hiding under there?" Bella asked, a little shocked. She literally grouped my pair and laughed giddily, "Alice, you've been holding out on me!"

I took off my hoodie and showed her, her eyes bugged out of her head like crazy, "I thought I was the only one!" she said, unable to control herself.

"You're the only one who knows. I've been hiding these from the world forever" I said, not exaggerating.

"Honey, these are nothing to be ashamed of, you should walk into school first thing Monday morning with the tightest top you can find!" she said, putting her arms around me, "Let's be friends, please. We can do everything together. Try on clothes, watch movies, sleepover. Let's be best buds."

I thought about that, best buds with a girl with the same curse as me. It had a certain ring to it.

**More to come and if anyone can think of a better title I'm all for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part! And yes this is a femslash, thought that was sort of obvious before Bella/Alice Genre: Romance. I just didn't have any characters left to write femslash. We last saw Alice befriending Bella, both sharing the same curse/gift. Will their new friendship prevail?**

I did what Bella told me to do, I wore the tightest top I had to school, a tight red top with a space to show a bit of cleavage. Esme objected but Carlisle certainly had no problem at all. Rosalie, that bitch kept giving dirty looks all morning and the boys couldn't stop looking; Edward looked happy for once. Jasper and Emmett were acting like pervs trying to look down my shirt; this was such a bad idea, but for whatever reason, I wanted to do this to please Bella. It wasn't long before I met up with Bella at the school, she practically jumped in my arms.

"Alice! You look great! I wasn't sure you would do it" she said, ecstatic.

"Hey, we're best buds, remember?" I said with a smile.

She wanted me to meet some of her quote, unquote friends who looked non-too-pleased to see me.

"Who's the bimbo?" Bella's frenemy Jessica asked a quiet girl named Angela as we walked over.

"That's Alice Cullen!" she said surprised.

"Oh, my god, look at what she's got on!" Jessica said, appalled.

"Those are some big titties!" her boyfriend Mike said delighted. She swatted at him for that. Bella held my hand and kept me close as she introduced me; I felt like a new toy she was showing off. Jessica reminded me of Rosalie, all stuck up and bitchy, Angela was at least normal. Mike couldn't stop drooling at both me and Bella. Bella was wearing a more revealing outfit than me, a blouse that was too small for her and a few buttons missing. She acted so shy and yet kind of slutty at the same time.

"Alice, I had no idea you had such..." Mike started, he was stopped by his girlfriend's glare. I looked down at my breasts and took a hold of them, giving a shake.

"Oh, these old things? I guess I thought it was time to let the world see them. No point in hiding them any more" I said, giving him a quirky grin. He was totally in love with me, I could tell.

"Doesn't she look great?" Bella asked them, putting an arm around me. Bella was extra friendly to me but I figured that was just her way.

"So, Alice, will you be helping us with the car wash this weekend?" Angela asked me.

"Car wash?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed, "It's a big thing we have every year to raise money for the school trip."

A car wash? This sounded like some lame excuse to get me in a bikini.

"Don't worry, Alice" Bella said, "You don't have to help if you don't want to."

I thought about it, from Bella's face I could tell she really wanted me to and I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes she was giving me.

"I'll help, Bella, no worries" I said.

She gave a big hug that Mike couldn't keep his eyes off; I guess the sight of two busty girls holding each other close was a bit erotic but I was starting to think Mike had some serious psychological damage.

At the end of the day I took Bella for a ride in my Porsche, she thought it was sexy and liked how reckless I was on the road. "Wow, Alice! You're such a rebel!" Bella said with a laugh.

"I guess I have a double set of air bags now" I said with a laugh, looking down at my boobs; I wasn't sure why I was so ashamed of them before, it was really nothing, sure some guys would approach me but it was nothing more than what I normally experienced.

Bella had the whacky idea of using my car at the car wash to attract people to come, "Think about it. Two hot babes washing a car like this, we'll raise enough money for this year's and next year's school trips."

"That does sound like a good idea. Would I really have to wear a bikini?" I asked a bit nervous.

"You could just wear a tank top and some cut off jeans if you're still a little self conscious. I don't know why though, you have a great body" Bella said, touching my thigh, "Wow, you're so cold!"

"Yeah. I don't warm very easily" I said, part of my vampirism I couldn't reveal to her, "That's the thing, can a short, pale girl like me look good with barely anything on?"

"Sure, buddy! You're a total babe!" She said, resting her head on my shoulder, not creepy at all, I mean she was obviously kidding...I think.

The big day of the car wash came and I put on a black string bikini Rosalie lent me, not really but I would have it washed and back to her in no time. I picked up Bella who was all ready, nothing but dark sunglasses, a white matching bikini top and bottoms and sandles. She looked terrific. She had great legs and her butt certainly stole the show from her breasts, it was prettier than my face. She got in the passenger side and was quick to compliment me.

"Wow, sexy momma!" she said aloud.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said, trying not to look bashful.

"Not bad for a girl who drives around in a big redneck truck" she said, razzing.

"Hey, if you're a redneck, you're certainly the hottest redneck, I've ever seen" I said with absolute modesty.

We arrived at the spot of the car wash. In front of Catholic church. I looked at Bella surprised, "Uh, we're having it here?"

She just laughed, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's a bit disrespectful to be dressed like this?"

"It's not like we're going in, Alice" she said, rolling her eyes at me.

We were greeted by the church's priest, he was shocked to see us, but at the same time possibly grateful.

"B-Bella" He said, "I haven't seen you in quite some time child."

"Hi, Gregory. This is my best buddy Alice, she'll be helping me today!"

I smiled and waved to him, he smiled back. When we got the buckets of water and soap I could tell he was checking me out; I would look more than once too. Soon others arrived to help us like Angela. We soaped up my car, Bella was having fun spraying it down with a hose and spraying me, we got into a little water war. I fought with her on the hood of my car to get the hose away from her, I eventually pinned her down, holding her arms and legs, on top of her. We both laughed and then something weird happened, I looked her in the eyes and time stood still. I let my guard down and she pushed me off. I tried to forget about what happened and go about my job. After throwing some more water at each other we eventually got serious and washed other people's cars. Many older men were pleased, we even got tips, Bella put the tip money on the sides of her bikini bottom straps as a joke, I thought it was funny but Angela wasn't laughing.

"Lighten up" Bella said, flicking some soap water at her. She thought it was funny how up tight Angela was being, she had shorts on that went well past the knees and a jacket when it was quite warm.

At the end of the day we made a huge profit, $3,000 dollars, not including tips! We celebrated, splashing each other with the remaining water and soap. While we danced around and got all soapy and wet I started to have that weird feeling again, this time all over my body as Bella touched me and danced around me, bouncing up and down. At the time I thought it was just happy that I had such an awesome friend but friends don't think about how sexy their friend is or about how luscious her skin is or their juicy fun bags. What was happening to me?

Bella asked me if I wanted to have a sleepover, which i accepted quickly, I wanted to learn more about her. I couldn't see anything new in our future but I was up for whatever came our way.

**More to come. Review/Comment. Pretty Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! If you don't like, don't read! Thanks :)**

I couldn't believe it, I was going to be spending the night at Bella Swan's and in her room, I had to find a way to control myself; she was such a nice girl, a free spirit I was glad to call my friend. Our little escapade at the car wash got me thinking more about our relationship as best buds, I wanted more. Bella was more than clueless to the fact that I was starting to develop feelings for her, I mean time practically stopped when I was wrestling with her on that car.

I didn't have much to take with me to Bella's, I got out of that bikini as soon as I got home before Carlisle could see me. Esme caught me packing and asked where I was going. "Just to Bella Swan's place for the night. She's really cool, don't worry she has no clue about my secret."

"You mean she doesn't know about your..." Esme started, looking down at my breasts now covered by a sweater.

"No" I laughed, "She obviously knows about that now, the whole town does."

"Alice, remember that if you pursue any kind of relationship with this human girl that there may be consequences."

"Yeah, I know, I'll be careful" I said zipping up my backpack and quickly making my way to the door. I didn't get too far out to the driveway when I was ambushed with questions from Rosalie and the rest. Was it really that big of a deal that I was spending the night with possibly the hottest girl I ever seen in my long, boring life?

Bella was standing at the door, waiting for who knows how long, she greeted me with open arms. She wanted tonight to be perfect obviously, she had her room made up for me; she said it would be fine if I wanted to sleep in bed with her.

"No big deal" she said with a wide smile, she was so charming. We spent most of the night watching TV and occasionally talking about her judgemental friends. Then time came to ask about my past, I was good at lying and bullshitting but it felt wrong with Bella so I tried to tell at least the half truth.

"Well, my real name is Alice Brandon" I said confidently; see I didn't forget, "The Cullens took me in a few years ago..."

"So, what happened with your old family, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um...well, that's the tricky part, I don't really remember" I said with a frown, it was true once I was turned I had no recollection of my human life, if you could call it much of one.

"Don't remember? Like amnesia" Bella asked, saddened. She hugged me tightly, not letting go, it was at this moment I could smell her scent, it was sweet. He hair brushed against my face, I sniffed it a little. We eventually settled down into bed, Bella was good on her word and let me sleep beside her.

"You're so cold, Alice!" she said, laughing, "Do you want me to get you another blanket?"

"No, thanks" I said.

"I guess we could always snuggle" she said with a playful wink. I laughed out loud. Bella sat up to turn off the lamp on her night stand, I got a glimpse of her butt; it was already hard enough not to give into temptation and bite her, now I had to see her butt and I would most certainly would sink my teeth into that if I didn't have any humanity left.

When we got back to school, Bella's friends Jessica, Mike and Angela were talking about us, mostly the sleepover.

"You should have seen them, they couldn't keep their hands off each other at the car wash" Angela began to say.

"They totally fucked, there's no doubt about that" Jessica said, cutting her off, "I'm surprised Bella didn't start making out with her that day she introduced us!"

Angela nudged Jessica in the shoulder, noticing Bella and I were walking over to their table; I felt all eyes were on me, like I was some kind of leper. "You two have fun at your little sleepover?" Jessica said in a snarky tone.

"Yeah, good times" Bella said.

"Did you two spoon?" Mike asked like a dope.

"All night long" Bella said, jokingly.

"You two are very inseparable" Jessica said while giving me a dirty look.

"Jessica, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Bella asked in a high tone.

"What do you think, Bella? You start hanging out with this weirdo and invite her into our group because you're bosom buddies?" Jessica said, getting annoyed with her. Bella had had enough she took my hand and I followed her to another table, I was expecting a huge fight but I assumed Bella wanted to show the stuck up bitch that she was better than that; plus it was silly for her to make accusations about our relationship, haha...Right?

**Hopefully more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! Took me a while to get around to writing the next chapter.**

I couldn't get over Jessica and her friends being so judgemental of me and Bella; so what if we were really close? But then again, I can't say I haven't thought about doing bad things to her and I have an idea she wants to do bad things to me too.

We got an assignment to bake cupcakes for our home economics class, Bella was happy to have the baking take place at her house, she already had a ton of ingredients. She was mixing and stirring like a pro; I couldn't help but watch her lick the batter off the spatula, for whatever reason that made me hot. She brought the spatula up to my face, encouraging me to take a lick, I did so.

"I always lick the bowl" she admitted with a grin. To my surprise she started to take her top off.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I like to bake in my underwear when no one's around" she said confidently, "I know it sounds strange and it's not exactly safe but I feel more comfortable. You should too."

"Bella, are you trying to get me out of my pants?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe" she said bashfully.

"Well, then..." I began to say. I removed my shirt and revealed a purple bra, a slightly smaller cup size than Bella's; she had on a black laced bra with matching panties.

"Yum!" she said, looking me up and down. I did a little strip tease as I dropped my pants, "You're a babe!"

Bella put the tray of cup cake mix in the oven and we started working on another batch; it was a lot of fun I had to admit but I was starting to worry her father would walk in any minute. She put some music on and danced; we breast bumped which was really funny, it was like a miniature spring break in her kitchen.

"Come on, Alice! Shake what you got!" Bella said, clapping. I shook my ghetto booty about, Bella did with hers as well, hers was so nice, much tighter than mine. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was shaking it, she ended up spilling some of the extra batter on me; my chest to be exact. She took her index finger and took a taste off the top of one of my breasts.

"Mmm...You taste great!" Bella said, putting her finger in her mouth seductively. I dipped my finger in the batter bowl and put a little on her neck, I wiped it around on my index finger and took a taste. She spilled a little bit more on me and before I knew it I was pouring icing sugar all over her playfully, she took the bag away from me and sprinkled some on my nose, we both laughed hysterically; in the midst of all the foolishness our eyes locked and time stopped, we both closed our eyes at almost the exact same time and before I knew it I had lost all control, I pressed my lips against hers and found her tongue in my mouth. She put her arms around my back and I tightened my arms around her waist; I didn't want it to end, it was so lovely and Bella was so amazing at it. She stopped and looked at me, looking guilty.

"Alice, I've always wanted to kiss you. Ever since the first moment I saw you, I can't explain it" she said innocently.

"I can't explain it either" I said, kissing her cheek. We held on to each other and didn't let go.

"What should we do now?" she asked, smiling and laughing, the happiest I've seen her.

"I have some ideas" I said with a wink.

I sprinkled some icing sugar on her and licked her breasts, I grabbed hold of her bra straps with my teeth and got her out of it in seconds, she was impressed. She wanted to compare nipples, she practically tore my bra off. My nipples were a dark pink and smaller than her dark brown rings, I sucked some icing sugar off of them; I held the beautiful shapes in my hands and could tell from the weight that she must have had some problems walking around with them.

"Alice!" she declared, she was totally turned on and so was I, she massage my breasts and we ended up on the tiled floor. I padded her ass with icing sugar and licked it clean, "Oh, you're so bad!"

"Am I now?" I laughed evilly. I kissed her all over and got her out of her laced panties; this was the most fun I've had in my life. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was and how willing she was to kiss me, to love me, I wanted to make love to her right then and there but we were halted by the sound of a car in the driveway.

"Dang it!" Bella growled, she took my hand and took me to her bedroom to hide; I hope the cupcakes in the oven are okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where we last left off, Bella and Alice were having some fun in the kitchen but somebody rudely interupted! Oh, and I started a new fic about Bella and her mom Renee for those who haven't already checked it out it's called Love Like No Other. Enjoy!**

I was in Bella's bedroom, naked and still filthy with flour and icing sugar, Bella put on a robe and left the room for a moment to check on her father and see what he was doing home. It turned out he was just coming home for a beer and then he was going to hit the road. He asked how our little baking session went, Bella forgot all about the cupcakes and immediately opened the oven to see how they were doing, thankfully they weren't burnt. He headed off in his car and Bella came back to the room, by that point I was lying on her bed striking a sexy pose, I guess I did have a hot body to show off.

"Why, hello there" I said sensually, raising an eyebrow. At that moment Bella dropped her robe and got on the bed with me. This was exactly what we both wanted, our naked bodies pressing up against each other, our lips mashing together in pure bliss. I must have kissed every inch of her and found some icing on her hip left over to lick.

"Suck my tits, Alice!" she commanded, she didn't have to ask me twice, she liked it rough, I bit those lovely things a little making her yelp.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes! Ahhhh!"

I gave her ass a little spank, she loved that but she wanted me to do it harder and treat her like the naughty girl she was and I have to say she was naughty. I was glad her dad left he would have ruined everything, but now we could scream out as loud as we wanted to.

I want you to suck on my tits now you bitch!" I growled, Bella loved how forward I was being, I surprised myself. She sucked hard and loud, she spit on my glorious mountains and licked them, my pussy was getting wet now. I checked Bella, feeling her pussy, she was certainly feeling moist. I jammed two fingers into her slit, she moaned like crazy.

"F-fuck!"

"Yeah, that's it! Cum for me!

"Alice! Yes! Oh!"

I went harder and faster, my fingers getting wetter and wetter and then before I knew it, she came. I let her taste herself and kissed her sweet lips. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too but now you get to make me come, hon!"

Unlike me she used her mouth and let me tell you she licked me like a pro which made me question if she did this with one of her girlfriends before. It took a while for me to come to a climax but it was totally worth it, Bella was like magic she even used her tits to stroke my clit. I told her to lie on her back and let me hump her pussy; I really wanted to be on top! She wrapped her arms around me and got a tight grip of my back. I humped her hard, our pussies slamming. I held on to the headboard of the bed and broke it apart with my vampire strength, I roared like an animal and Bella moaned. I kissed her deeply.

"You're like an animal!" she said. I pushed back her sweaty hair to look at her face.

I laughed, "I think it's time I told you the truth about me..."

**Til next time! And I'm serious about checking out Love Like No Other.**


End file.
